Double Digits
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson celebrates his tenth birthday...And Greg thinks about how far they've come.


**Jackson, Greta and little Finn are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

**You didn't think I'd miss Jackson's 10th birthday?! I've honestly loved writing all these stories, and I still have more to come! But I thought it would be cool to see how Greg, Morgan, and everyone celebrate Jackson's big birthday. Here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson happily looked at all the decorations and smiled. He happily chatted with his mom Morgan and his grandmother Marina as they helped set up decorations for his party. Greg watched the young man who never seemed to run out of energy or curiosity. He could hardly believe his son was turning ten years old. It seemed like only yesterday his three-year-old son became part of his life and made every day so much better. Now his son was turning ten, and Greg was amazed of the beautiful, smart young man his son was. Every day with him was a gift, and Greg never took time with his son and family for granted.

Now Jackson was happily talking about his CSI family, friends at school and playing with his sister Greta. He was so excited about his birthday and seeing all his family and friends. "Dad, what do you think?" He asked Greg. "Can we call Uncle D.B. and Mrs. Barbara?"

"Maybe so," Greg said. "I think they'd love to hear from you." Jackson adored Greg's former supervisor and his wife.

The doorbell rang and Scruffy barked, causing Greta to laugh. "Me get Woof Woof!" She said.

"I'll get it," Greg said with a laugh. He smiled when Nick and Finn came in. "Hi, Geta!" Finn shouted when he came in. Everyone awed as the two friends hugged.

"Hi, Uncle Nicky!" Jackson said as he hugged his favorite uncle.

"Hey, big guy," Nick said with a warm smile. "Happy birthday!"

"Happy birfday, Jackson!" Finn said. Jackson smiled at his sister's best pal. "Thanks."

Sara and Gil arrived next. "Hey," Greg said as they came in. Everyone smiled and said hello to the former CSI supervisor and his wife.

"Aunt Sara, I'm going to be in my school's science fair!" Jackson happily told her.

Sara smiled at her godson. "Cool!" She smiled when Jackson gave her a high five.

"What are you going to do?" Gil asked.

"I may talk about bees," Jackson said. "Maybe you can help me with some stuff."

"Sure," Gil said with a smile. He had to admit he loved spending time with Greg and Nick's kids.

Soon everyone was at the house and enjoying watching the kids play and laugh. Jackson loved spending time with his friends, and Greg loved just being with his family.

Gil pulled Greg aside. "I thought you'd want to know," he said softly. "We were in Chicago a couple of weeks ago. The lab director there asked me to help with some entemology on a case. And...I saw Riley."

Greg sighed quietly as he watched his son play with his friends and family. He never hated Riley, but wished he could've been part of Jackson's life from the beginning. "She okay?" He asked after a few moments.

"Yeah," Gil said. "She apologized for leaving the team...and said she still thinks about Jackson." Both men smiled as they watched the happy ten-year-old with his family and friends.

Greg smiled thoughtfully. "She always sends a card or letter for his birthday. I can't hate her." Greg smiled at his happy son. "Look what she gave me."

Gil smiled warmly at the CSI he'd practically watched grow up. "Yeah."

Everyone had a wonderful time at the party, and Jackson loved seeing his good friends and family. After the cake was consumed and presents were unwrapped, Jackson sat next to Greg. "Dad, can we try my computer game later?"

Greg looked at the computer game Lindsey and Catherine gave him. "Sure. Did you have a good birthday?"

"Yeah! I got some cool stuff! And mama and nana did a great job with the food."

Greg smiled as he gave his son a one-armed hug. "Yeah. Happy birthday, Jacks."

"Thanks, dad." Jackson smiled at his father. He thought for a moment. "Dad...is it okay that my other mom sent me a card?"

Looking into his son's eyes, Greg sighed deeply. "Yeah, it's okay. When did you get it?"

"It was in the mail yesterday," Jackson explained. "I saw it when I came home from school and nana and papa were home." He looked apprehensively at his father. "It's okay?"

"Yes," Greg said. He knew Jackson probably still thought about Riley, even though he didn't remember her much. To him and Greg - and everyone who knew and loved them - Morgan was Jackson's mother.

Jackson looked down. "Dad...do you think she still loves me?"

Greg raised his son's chin to look in his eyes. "Yes. Jacks...she gave you life. And as sad as I am that I didn't raise you from when you were a baby, I can't tell you how proud I am to be your dad. You are the best, most amazing gift I have ever gotten."

Jackson smiled at his dad. "Really?"

"Really!" Greg said. "Jacks...you and your sister are the most amazing gifts your mama and I have ever gotten. You are an amazing person, and I am so happy you are my son."

"I'm happy you're my dad," Jackson said as he gave Greg a hug. "Love you."

"I love you," Greg said, fighting back happy tears.

When he pulled away, Jackson smiled at his father. "You think mama's mad at my other mom?"

"No," Morgan said as she came up behind them. She smiled at Jackson. "You are my son. And I love every moment of being your mom."

"And I love every moment of being your dad," Greg added.

Jackson smiled warmly, loving his family. "We've got a great family."

"Yeah," Greg said softly.

"Dada?" Greta said as she walked up to the three. "Me play wif baba?"

"Hey, Greta," Jackson said with a smile. "We've got the best family, right?"

"Yes!" Greta said. "Me love my famly!"

Greg and Morgan smiled as they hugged their children. "We have the best kids," Greg said. He gently kissed their foreheads and kissed Morgan's cheek. He would always be forever grateful Riley gave him custody of Jackson.

"You want to see the card?" Jackson asked.

Morgan and Greg shared a glance and both nodded. "Sure," Greg said.

Jackson retrieved the card from his room and showed it to Greg. "Petty!" Greta said as she looked at the puppy on the front. Jackson had to smile at his sister as he opened the card.

Jackson settled between Greg and Morgan. "It says, 'I can't believe you're ten. You're double digits! I am so proud of you. I wish I could be there, but I am thinking of you. And I know you're having a great party with your dad and family. I know you love your family very much, and I am so thankful you have each other'."

Greg and Morgan followed along with Jackson as he read the card. "She says, 'I think about you every day. I miss you, and I am so happy you have your family. They love you very much. I love you, too'."

"Dat petty," Greta said as she patted the card.

Jackson smiled sadly. "Yeah." He smiled at Morgan. "I'm happy I've got my family too."

Morgan smiled at the boy she came to love so quickly years ago. He seemed so grown up in that moment. "I love you, son."

"Love you, mama," Jackson said as he put his arms around her for a hug.

Greg's smile grew as he watched Morgan and Jackson. He was forever grateful Riley gave him custody. He never knew he could love anyone as much as he loved his family.

Jackson smiled at his father. "Love you, dad."

Greg wrapped his son in a big hug. "Love you, Jacks."

"Hey!" Greta said, wanting to be part of her big family hug.

Jackson giggled and her parents smiled at the sweet little girl. "We love you, Greta," Jackson said as he, Greg and Morgan all hugged her.

"Me love you!" Greta said.

Greg loved seeing his son so happy. He wanted to hang on to every moment he could, and loved just being with his family. He and Jackson might never understand why Riley kept them apart, but they never took any moment for granted. Seeing his son turn ten made Greg happier than he thought he'd ever been.

And Jackson loved just spending time with his parents and sister. To him, it was a great birthday.

**The End**


End file.
